The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to intelligent ancillary electronic devices.
Many electronic devices such as laptop computers, netbook style computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, electronic readers, and the like have communication capabilities, e.g., voice and text messaging, built into the devices. In some circumstances it may be useful to communicate with such electronic devices using an interface on ancillary electronic devices such as headsets, computer-equipped glasses, or the like.
Further, many networked electronic devices now offer personal assistant services which interact with users of the electronic devices via a voice-based interface. In such circumstances it may be useful to communicate with the personal assistant services via an interface on ancillary electronic devices such as headsets, computer-equipped glasses, or the like
Accordingly systems and techniques to provide for intelligent ancillary electronic devices may find utility.